Tracing diamond beads
by Kasandora12
Summary: Cute little Ritsuka falls in love with Seimei, but what happens when Seimei becomes too obsessive over him? M-preg bondage yaoi gore character death


******AN: Greetings all, and Merry Christmas! This is an unedited 1st chapter of my new SeiRits Saga. I hope you all enjoy, and plz-**

**Nisei: Come on! Lets get on with the fluff already! Your lecture's giving me a headache!**

**Me: Chill out, man I still have to give out the disclaimer and plead for my reviews! -A-**

**Nisei: Fine, but hurry up will ya?**

**Me: I don't own loveless and plz review meh story! There. Happy!**

**Nisei: Shut up! Now on with the story...**

**Tracing Diamond Beads**

Ritsuka woke up lying on his cold bathroom floor, holding his head in pain. He gets up on his hands and knees, groaning in agony from injuries. A few droplets of blood dribbled off his forehead and onto the rug. Attempting to get up he quickly come back down on his knees, as a sudden wave of nausea hitting him like a bullet. He immediately tilted his head over the toilet; he spewed all the contents of his stomach. The stench of the water alone could make him puke.

Cleaning himself, the young boy stands up to face the mirror and examine his wounds. He finds a large open cut above his eyebrow, still oozing fresh blood. Along with that he had multiple pain-filled bruises all over his body, varying in size and shape. The door clicked as his older brother, Seimei, walked in on the shocking scene.

"My god Ritsuka, was this mother's doing?"

He could only nod in response, as his brother embraced him graciously.

"Thank goodness you're alright…You should always run to me when she gets like that! I'll calm her down!" He spoke harshly, though he was only concerned. "Come, let bandaged that up…" He said, referring to the cut above his eyebrow.

He followed him into his room, and he loved Seimei's room. It never ceased to be spotless, and there was so much stuff to do, so he never got bored. Seimei opened his filing cabinet to get some gauze, tape and disinfectant to treat Ritsuka's ailment. "Sit down." He says cleaning out his cut with the disinfectant. "So, what happened?"

"Mama accused me of being an imposter again." He announced solemnly, keeping my head down while he tended to my wounds. "She kept saying how much she wants the real Ritsuka back." Ritsuka continued to speak, as a few warm tears flowed down his face. He always felt so bad when his mother attacked him, yet felt like he deserved it. He wasn't the _real_ Ritsuka, his mother needed.

"You're not an imposter." He reassured him while finally bandaging his abrasions. "Ritsuka, mother's sick. She has a mental illness. That's why she acts the way she does." He patted Ritsuka's head, his brother looking back up at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Will she get better soon?" Ritsuka asked innocently, his bright eyes glimmering with curiosity and hope. He didn't like the idea of his mother being sick

"Hopefully…" Seimei assured.

Ritsuka lay down on his brother's bed, staring at Seimei as he went to put the bandages away. '_It doesn't matter what Seimei says, I know I deserved this. If I can't be the Ritsuka she needs than I'm better off dead!'_ A few shimmering tears ran down his cheeks. His thoughts were evident when Seimei glanced over at Ritsuka. Seimei knew his words would be worthless so he simply lay behind him and hugged him. Ritsuka slowly looked behind him, embarrassed to have Seimei be so close to him. He could feel his breath on the back of his neck, tickling the fine hairs that rested there. Ritsuka still continued to softly cry in Seimei's arms

"Shhhh… just let it all out…" Seimei comforted in a way that only Seimei could. Louder sobs soon shook their way out of Ritsuka's small form, and before he knew it, he was bawling. Seimei was not surprised by this, as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck. "Someday we'll escape from here, together."

After all the sobs forced their way out of him, Seimei began kissing the back of his neck. "Heh, heh, stop it. That tickles." He said giggling the whole way through his sentences. Ritsuka lightly tapped Seimei head, before squirming away. Seimei chuckled, his laugh calm and deep. The both of them sat up, Ritsuka scratching the back of his head.

"Come on, let's get you dressed." Seimei said, arising to collect some of clothes out of his closet that he kept for such situations. He pulled out long fluffy lavender shirt that would hang on his shoulders, with a black lacy undershirt and matching jeans. Ritsuka wasn't sure if he approved of such a feminine outfit but decided to put it on anyways. While getting changed him noticed Seimei's eyes prying upon him.

"Don't stare at me like that!" He scolded Seimei.

"Why not…" Seimei teased him while tickling his lower back. Ritsuka uncontrollably laughed, attempting to squirm out of his brother's reach, but failing miserably. _'God, he's so beautiful.' _Seimei continued to tickle him while Ritsuka kept telling him to stop. Stopping at last, he scooped up Ritsuka's bruised, naked form into his awaiting arms. He cuddled him close while whispering sweet nothings into his ear that Ritsuka sapped up willingly and happily.

"You know I'll always love you, right." Seimei reassured him

"I know. You _always_ tell me that, silly." He reminded him innocently, unknowing of what his sweet innocence does to him.

"Well that's because it's true. Now, Ritsuka you'll always love me too, won't you?" He asked with false curiosity. Seimei already knew the answer to that question all too well. "Of course I love you! Why wouldn't I?" He squawked back at Seimei, putting on a fake pout by sticking out his lower lip at him.

"There's no need to give me that look. I was just making sure, that's all." He confirmed nuzzling Ritsuka's head against his chest tightly. Ritsuka laughed, "Come on, Seimei, I need to get dressed."

"How about I dress you?" Seimei offered, raising his hand in a playful manner.

Ritsuka chuckled, playing it off like a joke, when really Seimei was all too serious.

"I'm serious Ritsuka, can I?"

Ritsuka looked back at him startled by his comment. '_Why does big brother want to dress me up so badly? He sure is acting strange.'_ "Um…I guess you can. I don't see why not." Ritsuka replied shyly, handing his clothes off to Seimei. '

He began to lie down, sticking his legs up in the air for Seimei to slip his boxers and jeans on with ease. Then Seimei pulled him up onto his lap, to slip on his undershirt on when Ritsuka made the most adorable squeak. Seimei peered over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't pressing on a bruise or pinching his nipple. Surprisingly he was unscathed, so he tried to brush it off. His crotch, however, wasn't unaffected. Instead he sat there, semi-erect, and dressing his half naked brother._ 'Why can't you see how much I love you, Ritsuka? Only you could do this to me so easily.' _Instead of acting on his lustful instincts, Seimei quickly finished putting on his clothes. Ritsuka turned around and gave his brother a soft kiss on the cheek before running off to go leave and play at a friend's house.


End file.
